


Seek Me

by tealeaves_bookpages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Insecure Draco, Locker Room, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry, Pining Draco, Pining Harry, Quidditch, Seekers, bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealeaves_bookpages/pseuds/tealeaves_bookpages
Summary: A simple bet. It was all it took.





	Seek Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FelixFelicis97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicis97/gifts).



> This only happened because I got inspired by @FelixFelicis97 and her most recent work (which is absolutely beautiful and you should totally check it out), so I just started writing, with absolutely no plans or ideas. It was completely spontaneous, which is why I'm a bit insecure about it, but oh well. Hope you enjoy it!

Harry was sprayed on one of the eight-year common room sofas, with a book in his hands. Hermione had recommended it to him, and he had been quite sceptical to read it at first, but he was genuinely enjoying it now. He was so caught up in it that he didn’t even notice Malfoy and Zabini entering the room.

 

“I’m not doing this, Blaise, you’re completely deranged if you think I’m going to kiss him!” Draco hissed.

 

“A bet is a bet, Draco. You agreed to it, now you have to do it!” Blaise smirked. He saw the opportunity and he took it. He knew about Draco’s attraction to Potter before Draco himself had figured it out, and he knew that if he hadn’t taken action, Draco would continue to whine about Potter for the rest of the school year, and he was having none of that. “I’m helping you here! If it weren’t for this bet, you would never have to guts to do anything about that obsession of yours with The Boy Who Lived!”

 

“It’s not an obsession! What the hell is wrong with you? I was drunk when we made that stupid bet, you can’t possibly be serious about this!”

 

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, Draco. You know just as well as I do that you meant it when you said you would do anything to kiss Potter. There’s even a saying about it. Drunk mind, sober thoughts? I don’t know and I don’t really care, to be honest. You swore on it. You even insisted on a magical bet. That was on you. Now you have to do it, so go right ahead. The sooner the better.”

 

Draco was terrified. Merlin knew how much he wanted to kiss Potter. But having the guts to actually go through with it? That was a whole different story. He had no choice. The magical bet forced him do to what was arranged in the bet, otherwise he would start experiencing a light dizziness that would only increase if he didn’t do what he was supposed to. He hated Blaise. He would cut him in pieces and feed them to the Lake Squid once this was all over. He took a deep breath.

 

“Potter.” He didn’t hear him.

 

“Potter!” Potter looked up from his book.

 

“Hey Malfoy. What’s going on?” Harry asked, confused.

 

“Hmm… I…” Draco was stuttering. He glanced over at Blaise, who only smirked at him and muttered something along the lines of “Go on.”

 

“You see, Blaise and I made this bet… A magical bet. And I lost. Meaning I have to… Uh… Kiss you.” Draco couldn’t bring himself to look into Potter’s eyes. He was way too embarrassed.

 

After what felt like ages, Draco finally looked up. Potter was staring at him, wide-eyed.

 

“Potter, I…”

 

“It’s ok, Malfoy.” Draco’s jaw dropped.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s ok. I’ve been asked to do weirder things, if I’m being honest. And we’re friends now. It’s fine.” Harry said, with a half-smile.

 

Draco just stood there with a dumbfound look on his face. He had never expected Potter to accept it so easily, he thought it would take a lot of convincing to get Potter to kiss him.

 

“So, are you going to kiss me or…?” Harry asked.

 

Draco was snapped out of his shock by the reality of the whole situation. This was actually happening. He was going to kiss the boy he’d been dreaming about for the past months. It was overwhelming.

 

Before Potter could change his mind, Draco grabbed him by his robes and placed his lips on his. For a few seconds, he just stood there, with his lips completely still against Potter’s. And then something inside him broke, and he started moving his lips. Potter’s lips followed the motion, and they started moving messily against each other. Draco thought this was as good as it would get until he felt Potter’s tongue slowly licking his bottom lip. Without even thinking about it, Draco tilted his head, allowing them to deepen the kiss, before meeting Potter’s tongue. They moved slowly against each other, tasting and licking, in a gentle motion. Draco was feeling incredibly light-headed. He had dreamed about kissing Potter for more times than he cared to admit it, but Merlin help him, it was better. It was so much better. It was actually incomparable. Goosebumps coursed through him as he felt Potter’s tongue against his. Potter was enjoying this just as much as he was, and it was driving him insane.

 

Draco was running out of breath so he decided to stop. A million thoughts crossed his mind as he looked into Potter’s green eyes. He couldn’t read his expression, he had no idea what Potter was thinking.

 

“Malfoy, I…” Draco didn’t let him finish his sentence. He immediately took off to the dormitories.

 

Harry was incredulous. He had just kissed Draco Malfoy. And he had enjoyed every single second of it. He had never kissed anyone like that. Not Cho. Not Ginny. And it confused the hell out of him. He had never really thought of Malfoy that way. They had become friends over the past months, after a very much needed three-hour conversation in which they just poured every single thought that had accumulated throughout the years. Harry knew Malfoy wasn’t a Death Eater, not truly. He did what he did for his family, and even though he didn’t agree with Malfoy’s actions, he acknowledged his motives, because he himself would do anything for the ones he loves. And now they had a completely new dynamic. Malfoy was the only one that was truly able to challenge him, and Harry hadn’t really realised what that meant for him, not until now. Now that he had had a taste of Malfoy’s soft lips and wicked tongue, he realised that maybe they could be more than friends.

 

With these thoughts in mind, he headed towards the dormitories.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry spent the following week thinking about Malfoy. He just couldn’t get him out of his head. He became way too aware of Malfoy’s physical features. He had known for a long time now that Malfoy was attractive, no one in their right mind would deny that, but now he was able to really focus on all the details. And Merlin, did they drive him mad. Malfoy’s facial features alone drove Harry insane. His face was perfectly shaped, with hollow cheekbones, an incredibly prominent jaw, a pointy nose, sure, but attractive all the same. And his eyes. Harry had never given much thought to Malfoy’s eyes until now. He realised grey was not a particularly common colour when it came to irises, and Harry thought they were stunning.

Harry also secretly loved their height difference, because feeling Malfoy leaning down to kiss him had felt bloody fantastic. And Malfoy’s style was impeccable. Harry would still find him attractive if he wore the ugliest pieces of clothing in the world, but there was no doubt that his sense of fashion was pristine. And that made him even more attractive.

 

“ _Merlin, I’m way too caught up in this_!” Harry thought.

 

* * *

 

 

Draco was a wreck. He couldn’t stop thinking about the kiss he had shared with Potter. He dreamt about it every single night for the following week. And he took all his effort to avoid Potter. He couldn’t really face him. He felt Potter’s eagerness when they were kissing, but when he looked into his eyes, something had told him that he was setting himself up for disaster. So he ran away. And he would avoid Potter until the end of the year, if that was all it took for him to stop feeling so unsettled. Of course Merlin was not on his side.

 

* * *

 

 

After a whole week of daydreaming of soft pink lips, platinum blonde hair and piercing grey eyes, Harry couldn’t take it any longer. He saw Malfoy in one of the corridors, and grabbed him by his arm towards an empty cupboard nearby.

 

“Potter, what the hell do you think you’re doing?! Let go of me!” Draco fumed.

 

“Malfoy, we need to talk about that kiss.”

 

Draco’s cheeks started to redden. “There’s nothing to talk about, it was just a stupid bet.”

 

“Then why have you been ignoring me?”

 

“Because… We’re friends! I was too embarrassed, I don’t know…”

 

“Malfoy, it’s fine! A kiss wouldn’t ruin our friendship!”

 

“Are you sure?” Draco was concerned. He treasured his friendship with Harry and he didn’t want his feelings to ruin it.

 

“Yes, I’m sure! But Malfoy… That kiss…”

 

“Potter, I already told you, it was just a bet.”

 

“Just a bet? That was all that it was?”

 

“Yes! Can’t you just leave it alone?”

 

Harry scowled. He knew he hadn’t been the only one enjoying that kiss. But Malfoy was stubborn. He knew he would never talk about it openly. Unless… A wild thought crossed his mind.

 

“I have a proposition for you.”

 

“What? What are you on about, Potter?”

 

“Since you seem so keen on taking bets, how about we make one as well?”

 

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, a look of apparent confusion on his face.

 

“I know I’m not the only that misses our Quidditch matches. Now that we can’t take part in the school’s teams, how about we play a one-on-one? You, me and a snitch.”

 

“A seeker’s match?”

 

“That’s right. And if you win, I’ll never talk about that kiss again.”

 

“Ok… What if I lose?”

 

“If you lose, we get to kiss again.”

 

Draco’s face turned crimson. Potter couldn’t possibly be serious.

 

“Are you messing with me right now, Potter?”

 

“No, I’m not. Why? Are you scared?”

 

“I’m not scared, it’s just…”

 

“What? Can’t take a little challenge?” Harry smirked. He knew that was the best way to get a reaction out of Malfoy.

 

“Of course I can! It’s just…”

 

“It’s settled then! Saturday. 5 pm. I’ll see you there!”

 

Potter stormed out of the cupboard, leaving Draco completely unguarded.

 

“What the hell has just happened?” Draco muttered. He was in so much trouble. He desperately wanted to drop the whole kiss thing, because he knew he wasn’t prepared to admit that there had been a lot more to it than just the bet, even though the bet had been the only reason why he had stepped forward. He was just scared. Potter was too much for him, he knew it. He was too good, and Draco knew he didn’t deserve him. But at the same time, he was aching to kiss Potter again. He had never felt anything remotely like what he felt when he was kissing him.

 

“Now I’m definitely going to kill Blaise, this is all his fault!” Draco kicked the door, and took off.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday had finally come. The word got around that they were going to play against each other, so, obviously, half the school showed up. Draco was scared out of his wits. It was too late to back down now. He had tried to give up several times but Potter didn’t allow him to. He felt like he could hex the git right now.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Potter (that had become a normal occurrence in the past months). He was walking towards him, in his old Gryffindor uniform, looking as good as he could. Draco hated the prat for being so damn attractive.

 

“We have an audience.” Harry stated, as he smiled at him.

 

“I could tell.” Malfoy frowned.

 

“Ok, then. I’ll release the snitch, then we’ll wait for 30 seconds, and then we can take off. Got it?”

 

“Potter, I’m not stupid.” Malfoy rolled his eyes.

 

“Alright. Let’s do this then.”

 

Harry released the snitch, and then proceeded to wait. The 30 seconds felt like a whole lifetime. Then, the time was over and they were both taking off on their brooms.

 

They both started circling around the pitch, trying to find a spot to get a proper view. Once they both found said spot, they waited. And waited. For 10 whole minutes, all they did was wait. Until Harry caught a glimpse of something shimmery to his right, and he took off, following it. Draco had seen it too, and promptly followed Harry. They were both flying incredibly fast. The snitch was following a straight line, that was leading them to the Forbidden Forest. Then, at the very last minute, it turned left and went into an arc towards the centre of the pitch. Draco had come to a halt stop, right behind Harry. They both turned towards the centre of the pitch, trying to catch the snitch. Just as they were both approaching it, it took a sudden turn and took off in another direction. This continued for about 20 minutes.

 

Draco was starting to think this whole situation was preposterous. Maybe it had all been a scheme that Potter had come up with. Either way, he was growing tired. And so was Potter. They were both flying side by side now, and he could hear Potter’s breath starting to fault. He decided to look at him, and Potter returned the look. Which was just what Draco needed, because he suddenly saw the snitch flying right next to Potter’s head. Without giving it much thought, he lunged himself forward, trying to get a hold of the golden ball, knocking Potter over in the process. They both fell off their brooms but Draco managed to slow them down before they hit the ground. They were soon lying on the floor. Draco was standing right on top of Potter. He could feel Potter’s harsh lines against his body, and he couldn’t help but get turned on by it. His left hand was supporting him by staying flat pressed against Potter’s chest. And his lower region was standing right above Potter’s. He felt himself twitch at the contact, and soon realised he was hard. And he saw it in Potter’s eyes that he had realised it too. Draco flushed angrily, but before he could embarrass himself even further, he felt something move against the palm of his right hand, that was closed around it. Draco opened his hand and saw that it was the snitch. He had caught it. He had won. He heard people cheering in the back, but he couldn’t focus, not when he was lying against Potter like that. He quickly got up, shook the dirt of his Quidditch uniform, and darted to the locker room, without even glancing at his friends, who were coming down of the stands to congratulate him.

 

Harry stood there lying on the ground for a couple of minutes, processing everything that had just happened. Malfoy had won the match. He was so convinced he would win, giving in to the prospect of kissing Malfoy again, but he had lost. Which meant he couldn’t bring up the kiss ever again. And that pained him. But at the same time… Malfoy had got hard over the contact they had just shared. Which meant Malfoy was attracted to him. He wouldn’t let that go. He quickly got up, not even bothering to clean himself up, and trailed off after Malfoy.

 

Harry soon entered the locker room, and didn’t see Malfoy at first. After wandering around, he found him sitting in one of the showers, with his hands on his face.

 

“Malfoy…”

 

“Go away, Potter! We had a deal. I won!”

 

“I know, but we need to talk about what just happened out there…”

 

“What…” Draco’s eyes widened in horror, as his cheeks turned crimson again. “That… That was nothing.”

 

“That was hardly nothing, Malfoy! Why won’t you talk to me?!”

 

“I can’t, alright?! I don’t want to ruin this friendship we’ve built.”

 

“You won’t ruin it, trust me!”

 

“But I will. I’m serious, Harry. You’re too good. This would never work…”

 

Harry gasped. Malfoy had just used his first name, which meant he was being completely serious. “What are you talking about? Too good?” Harry was insanely confused.

 

“Yes, too good! You’re too good for me! I don’t deserve someone like you!” Draco was practically yelling at him. “After everything I’ve done…”

 

Harry felt a lump forming in his throat. Malfoy… No, Draco thought he wasn’t worthy of him. He thought Harry was too good for him. And that hurt him.

 

“Draco, please don’t say that! You’re worthy, so worthy! You have no idea what you’ve been doing to me this past week. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about that kiss. You and have have built such a great friendship, and trust me when I tell you that I treasure it more than anything else. And that kiss we shared, it only made me realise that you and I, that we have the potential to be something more. And I’m perfectly aware of our differences, and of what has happened in the past, but I’ve moved on. And you should let go of it too. That is the only way for you to be truly happy. And believe when I say there is nothing that I want more at the moment than to make you happy. I want this. I want us.”

 

Draco looked at him, with water in his eyes, as he let out a sob. Harry quickly put his arms around him, hugging him, as if he were protecting him of all the evil in the world.

 

“You’re amazing, Harry.” Draco whispered to his ear.

 

“You’re not so bad either.” Harry chuckled.

 

Draco playfully pushed him away, and smiled. A genuine smile. That was what Harry always wanted on Draco’s face.

 

“So… I know I lost but… Could you possibly consider another kiss?” Harry asked, smiling at him.

“Of course, you prat.” Draco smirked. He then proceeded to wrap his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling him, and closing the distance between them. It was a soft and gentle kiss, their tongues slowly swirling around each other.

 

“About what happened out there…” Draco blushed, again. Harry loved that he could get that reaction out of Draco.

 

“Fine! I was lying right on top of you, what did you expect?”

 

“Nothing! I was just thinking… Maybe we could do something about it?”

 

Draco laughed. “Here, in the locker room? Is that a kink of yours, Potter?”

 

“Scared, Malfoy?”

 

“You wish.”


End file.
